


Thursday Nights

by Nizsm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slow Burn, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean, it may pick up faster than i hope, kind of, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizsm/pseuds/Nizsm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had never imagined meeting one person would change his life as much as it had. Sure Sam had changed his everything, but he was sort of forced to meet Sam (he came out of his mother and all that jazz) but meeting Castiel Novak surely changed everything. College is already hard enough and when Dean has to work all the time to afford everything who knew that the cheese burger special at the Roadhouse would lead him to meeting one of the most important people he'd ever know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In reality when Dean met his totally platonic life partner he was just looking to pocket enough cash to cover the drive home to Lawrence to see Sam that weekend.

How they met wasn't one of those _perfect_ love stories that would make all the girls tremble and coo. No, Dean met his future best friend and the man he would never admitted to but totally was in love with, on a Thursday night at the Roadhouse. It was cheese burger special night and Dean's second week working as a waiter. Sure he was still clumsy as shit at the job, but damn could he flirt and bullshit his way into tips.

In reality when Dean met his _totally_ platonic life partner he was just looking to pocket enough cash to cover the drive home to Lawrence to see Sam that weekend. He went to school at KU and worked at the Roadhouse during the week a few days and then would drive home to Lawrence and see Sammy and pick up a shift Saturday at Bobby's salvage yard and auto repair shop. It wasn't a glamorous life, but Dean was enjoying college. Albeit making new friends can be very hard when one works most days.

So back to the man Dean would dream of spending forever with. So it was cheese burger special night and Jo gave Dean a bigger spread of the bar/grill since she knew that cheese burger special was a huge night for the college kids. Hell if Dean wasn't working he'd be pigging out on those delicious meaty slabs of heaven. But anyways, it was two hours into the special and Dean was flirting, smiling, and just plain schmoozing his way to a fat pocket of tips, when _he_ walked in.

He was disheveled, tousled, hell he looked liked he'd been fucked seven ways from Sunday while also being.. God was he soaked? Was that a godamn pedophile coat? Dean just stared at him for a moment, a moment that looking back on would be defined as the "I fucking knew it then" moment, but that's years away. Dean's first thought at the sight of this drowned... cat... cat was the best analogy he could come up with, was "It's not even fucking raining!" But being the suave professional he was, he shook his head and walked over to him.

"Hey hot stuff," he drawled, hoping to get a smile and also holy shit those eyes were burning hot. In that cold icy blue ocean that goes on for like ever kind of way. If Dean was into that poetic bullshit. Which he so was not. The man just blinked and tilted his head in the most adorable way and replied:

"I am neither 'hot' nor made of 'stuff'," his voice gravely and filled with a sound that felt like sex on a cobble stone street. "But I would however like a table."

What the fuck. Of all the ways the most important relationship Dean Winchester would ever have (sans Sam because shit Sammy was his whole world) that was not the way Dean would have imagined it. In years down the road they would laugh about the awkward start, but in that moment Dean was shocked. He shook his head, cleared his throat and smoothed his apron over his tight jeans. (Jo had said always wear tight jeans on Thursday's he'd get bigger tips) Dean sighed the motioned for the man to follow.

"Sure man just come on," Dean started clearing his throat, "Sorry it's a bit crowed but here ya go." He indicated to a small table in the corner. The man shrugged off the pedo-trench coat to reveal a suit jacket underneath unbuttoned with a crisp white dress shirt as well. The tie he wore was slightly askew, but other than that the man looked completely put together. Not like the usual college crowd filling the other tables and booths.

Now with him sitting down, Dean finally took in the rest of him. His hair was dark brown, almost black, tousled as if he'd just rolled in the hay. Besides the piercing blue eyes he had high cheek bones that framed what could only be thought of as an angelic face, thick pale pouty lips that looked so chapped Dean almost dug out his chap stick to hand to him. All in all he was hot.

The kind of hot where damn this man looks put together and Dean was at the point in his life where shit he can't even match his socks.  The kind of hot that made Dean go I should hit up Macy's or some shit because I'll get lots of ass dressed like this because how can you not be into this put together hunk of man meat.

If you were into that sort of thing.

And goddamnit Dean was.

He lingered there for a moment until the man cleared his throat. Then Dean smiled his best "Yes I live off your tips" smile and held up his notepad. "Would you like something to drink?"

The man grunted, or cleared his throat, Dean couldn't tell and shit... Did that grunt hit Dean in places he didn't need showing up at work. "It's the cheeseburger special tonight right?" the man asked, all whiskey smoke and broken glass voice. If Dean was wearing panties (which that shift was a total NO) they would've dropped. Instead Dean nodded, not wanting to sound so _desperate_. The man smiled, it was heart breaking, all gummy and winkles and the kind of smile that takes up the whole face.

A panty dropping smile. If Dean was wearing panties and goddamnit that night he was NOT.

"Great I'll take the special with an iced tea. No lemon. Thank you." The man then folded his hand on the table and looked off into the distance. Now was the time for Dean to take his cue and walk back to the kitchen put the order in and hit other tables. The cue for Dean to be real professional, go flirt with the tables he'd already laid groundwork on, but Dean Winchester is many things but in that moment smart was not one of them.

"Sure thing hot stuff," he winked and then sauntered away.

In the years to come that saunter would be referred to the "Assbutt I'm better than you" walk, but at that moment to Dean it was a small victory. Who the hell was this man to come all up in here hot as shit and then be a literal dick. Well he wasn't a dick but he had been literal about the whole hot stuff but ya know whatever. That walk was a victory.

When Dean reached the kitchen to put the order in, (yes he first hit his other tables smiling, flirting, getting refill orders all that jazz) Jo was staring at him. "Yeah Jo?" he asked sliding his ticket into the slot for Benny to begin the order. He turned to look at the blonde, his cousin basically, and crossed his arms staring her down.

"You just sat down Castiel Novak," she stated. Her eyes wide in a comical sort of way. She was flighty, slight build lovely blonde hair that flowed in soft waves around her face. Her facial features made her look much younger, but Jo was indeed only two years younger than Dean, nineteen. He would always see her as the snot nosed kid that would help Sam take him down in wrestling matches and rough house games.

"Yeah so what?"

"Uhhh... Castiel Novak only lets me serve him and that took like four months for him to move on from Kevin being his waiter."

"Okay Jo so what's the big fucking deal?"

"He's just... Be nice Dean he's a sweetheart. Hella awkward but a sweetie, okay?"

And in the moment Dean didn't know how much of sweetheart this... Castiel would turn out to be. Dean didn't know then that Castiel would be the go to guy to help Dean with all his life problems be it money or sex, but sweet heart would never encompass all that was Castiel. Sure saint, maybe hero, but most likely his angel, but right now Dean didn't know all that would come from this night. So instead he chuckled, ruffled Jo's hair and went to refill some drinks and check up on tables.

He dropped off Castiel's ice tea, no lemon, with just a smile. He wasn't going to tease the guy, not with Jo watching his every move. He flirted with a table of Beta Kappa girls who when they left handed him a generous tip and a gaggle of phone numbers. Which was a fuck yes to Dean. Perks of being a hot waiter surely. After that he went to the window and saw that Castiel's order was up.

Benny the huge bear of a man at the grill winked at Dean. Okay so they fucked like twice. No big deal, they were still absolutely professional at work. With the platter in hand, Dean strode confidentially to the table. He set down Castiel's plate noticing the man was fiddling on his cell phone. It looked like some kind of dating app with the whole swipe-like motion. But Dean saw a mixture of men and women on it. Castiel didn't seem fazed he just kept swiping and swiping.

"Is there anything else I can get ya, hot stuff?"

A long sigh, like the rumbled of a creek after a storm. A damn sexy rumble. Castiel set his phone down, the app closed, background with some sort of wing artwork filling it. "You maybe not calling me hot stuff?"

"I can't call you hot stuff?" Dean tried looking astonished, the whole hand over the heart act. "Well if hot stuff doesn't work what's your name?"

Castiel looked up at him. Those eyes...Fuck those eyes were just depths of everything. He did a little head tilt and whatnot. "My name isn't important." He then shook his head as if dispelling some trance.

"Aw c'mon sweetie, if you don't give me a name I'll keep coming up with nicknames."

"That's fine." Castiel responded and then without any fanfare dove into his burger. Well there was fanfare, there were little moans of happiness and groans that hit Dean right in the you know what, but that's neither here nor there.

It was however the moment Dean took his leave and went about the rest of his night. He checked in on Castiel a few times,  the man was a slow eater as if he needed to savor every bite like he was going to die tomorrow. Dean refilled Castiel's iced tea four times before the guy was even ready to give up on his fries. Throughout the night Dean inquired a little bit about Castiel from Jo and found out that he too went to KU, but was working on his masters in something she couldn't remember. That he was awkward and looked like his was drowning the first night he came in until Kevin, the old waiter, showed him an ounce of kindness that apparently turned into a friendship, Jo said Kevin got his office job by knowing Castiel.

So he was sweet was mostly what Dean had gathered. But he also was a lingerer and that, Dean didn't like. Jo had told him when it started to slow down that Dean could head out early, which fuck he really wanted to he had a 9am class the next day, if his tables were clear. And surely all his tables were clear... except Castiel. That left Dean with a sour taste. Jo had told him not to worry about Castiel's table and that he could go, but no Dean was a finisher and no lingerer would ruin that streak.

So that's how Dean Winchester found himself sitting down across from his future bestie with the biggest shit eating grin he could muster. Castiel was munching on a fry that god had to be way too cold by now, swiping on his phone obvious to Dean taking the seat across from him. The way his lips were moving over that fry was downright...sinful but hey Dean wasn't thinking about that in that moment, sure maybe years down the line he would remember it as sinful but right now no. It was annoying.

"Hey hot stuff whatcha looking at?" Dean asked while holding his head up, the whole cute chin on his palm pose. Castiel finally blinked away from his phone to look up and gape, no he really gaped at Dean.

"Umm... isn't it a bit unprofessional to sit at someone's table?"

"When I'm working sure, but Jo said I could go so... hey there." He smiled his best smile, almost winked but didn't go that far. No he sat down here with a purpose, to know why this guy was such a big deal to the staff here at the Roadhouse, to know why Jo was so adamant about being nice. Plus the fact that he was cute as shit was a bonus so yeah Dean was here with a purpose.

"Umm... Hello I guess," Castiel responded. He set his phone aside again and placed those big blues on Dean. It wasn't the best way to start out Dean had figured, firstly he wanted the lingerer gone but secondly he was just oddly into this Castiel guy.

"Well as you know I'm Dean, I'm pretty sure I told you that."

"I don't care if you're the only righteous man in hell, I just want to know what you want so you can walk away."

"Shit hot stuff you cut straight to the heart don't you?"

"Call me hot stuff one more time and I'll show you how good I am with a knife."

 "Hot stuff i doubt you could handle a butter knife much less anything that could cut me."

"I could just punch you in the face Winchester," Castiel scowled.

"You know who I am!"

And that was how their first exchange had gone down. All angst and pissy attitudes but neither knew how much that night was going to affect them in the long run. That after that night their futures were going to be a hot tangled mess. It wasn't the most romantic meeting, it didn't have to be. Besties and soul mates (or whatever Dean totally didn't believe in those) didn't have to have some profound moment that changes everything, they just needed to have _a moment._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take me home tonight?" Castiel asked, well more like sang.
> 
> "Dude I love classic rock, but no Eddie Money."

"You know who I am," Dean squeaked. Well sort of squeaked in that manly kind of way.

Castiel took a sip of his tea and rolled his eyes. "Of course I know who you are," he stated. "You're Dean Winchester was on the football team but then dropped off, flirt master extraordinaire, you like classic rock music, look to have fun in _any_ means possible, great with your hands and just looking for something casual."

Dean blinked for a few moments before reaching over and taking Castiel's sweet tea. He bypassed Castiel's straw and took a huge gulp, which totally got the reaction Dean was looking for, all wide ocean eyes and pissiness. How the fuck did this _lingerer_ and previously drowned cat know all of that shit. Was he a stalker? Was this all an elaborate prank that Jo was setting up, or in fact was Dean about to be murdered?

"That's my tea."

"How the fuck do you know all that?" Dean asked, eyes all narrowed and threatening, because yeah Dean could be a very scary fucker when he needed to be. He's beaten up enough guys in high school to know that when he needs to have a presence that he totally can. Castiel rolled his eyes again, "Fucking roll your eyes one more time weirdo and I'll kick your--"

"It's on your goddamn Tinder!" Castiel groaned while holding up his phone. And  as surely as the sun sets in the west there it was, Dean's profile with all that info listed out and his Blue Steel grin facing right back at him. How the hell did Castiel find him on Tinder, he hadn't checked that thing in forever... not true not since last weekend but whatever.  Still how did Castiel.. Oh that's what he had been swiping on... what a kinky bastard. Castiel finally started to pull his hand back, but Dean grabbed him by the wrists to look at his phone.

However he did catch the blush that was creeping into Castiel's cheeks.

Dean read over the screen and saw that it said they were a match. What the fuck when did he swipe right for this weirdo? Well if Castiel's profile had those shocking baby blues he probably did swipe right, but that was neither here nor there because match meant Castiel too swiped right. Which meant he also found Dean attractive which bonus.

"Give me my phone back," Castiel sighed.

"Wait a second Novak what're you doing swiping on me?" Once again Dean had that swoon worthy smile on. This was interesting and hey maybe he could take Castiel back to his dorm instead of sleep before that class tomorrow. Whoo once those thoughts settled in Dean's mind it was hard to not let the pants situation get too tight. Don't pop a boner Winchester, not at work.

"We matched like months ago," Castiel began finally pulling his hand away. "Don't flatter yourself I'm pretty sure I was shit faced when that happened."

"I can't picture you ever shit faced sir."

"Wait how do you know my last name?"

Dean leaned back slightly, he put his hands behind his head and smiled. "You're real quick on the draw Novak," he said winking, "Harvelle over there told me to play nice but I'm thinking I don't have to... Do I?" Dean threw a thumb over his shoulder to indicate Jo. Who was glaring daggers at him. Whatever she said he could go home early, he wasn't getting paid for this so it was none of her goddamn business. "I've got a feeling you're pretty feisty."

Those blue depths narrowed at Dean, totally not sporting a half chub Winchester, not at work. But Dean shifted in his seat just in case, ya know better be safe than sorry. But fuck were those eyes so goddamn blue. Dean had a type, he knew that dark hair, gorgeous features and stunning eyes. Sure Lisa was no blue eyed babe but she had pretty enchanting eyes herself. He liked it when he could stare into someone's depths and feel _something_. Dean wasn't the best at feeling things, but he enjoyed when he did get those sparks And well eyes that had that kind of intensity tended to make his blood race a little faster.

"I'd like my tame reputation here to stay that. Tame." Castiel deadpanned. He then began to gather his things, mostly just his phone and pull out some bills to cover his meal. Shit he still hadn't paid. Fucking lingerers. Castiel threw down a twenty, which was a pretty okay tip since his total was like $12. Win for Winchester. He slipped his phone and wallet into his slacks pockets and stood up. "You want to get out of here?" Castiel asked while throwing his still somewhat wet trench coat on.

Now was Dean's turned to be shocked. Sure a few minutes ago he thought he had a chance to take hot stuff home, but the sass level Castiel was throwing around made that seem like a huge giant nope. But here it was, the chance to have a hot body to play with tonight. One who was blowing his mind with knowing who he was and being a total asshole could potentially be kinky as shit.

"We're not having sex if you're thinking that," Castiel stated while staring Dean down. Shit that sucked, but Dean gulped then stood up. He grabbed the twenty and stared Castiel down. He wasn't going to look like a pansy and back down to this guy. Sure he was losing his cool a little bit but no he was going to stay level headed.

"Whatever." Dean began to walk to the register, "Let me ring this out, I'll meet you outside." With that he turned completely away from sex hair god and stomped (maybe he stormed he couldn't tell) to the register. Jo was standing there still glaring him down.

"What're you doing Dean? I said be nice! Not overwhelm the guy!" Jo gritted out, she was trying to look so in control. She didn't want to lose it where her mother would see. That would mean Ellen wouldn't take her seriously and potentially take her managing gig away. Jo had just become the head waiter and even though she was the owners daughter it had taken Jo three years to get this position and she wasn't going to blow a gasket and lose it.

"Just giving Novak a ride home, nothing serious Jo." Dean rang out the order and pocketed Castiel's change. He didn't even ask if he wanted any back, Dean was just taking this and calling it asshole tax.

"Woah, he asked you for a ride? You two looked a little pissy over there."

"Yeah," Dean began, "It's all cool Jo we actually realized we'd met before and you know me always talking about my baby and he said he was gunna walk so you know me, white knight and all."

"Yeah you really are some 'hero' Dean," she muttered. Dean slung his leather jacket on, even though earlier it hadn't been that cold. He waved at Benny who just winked in response. He gave Jo a half hug and smile before heading to the door. He didn't need to address her sarcasm, Dean was a great guy and she knew it.

When he got out there Castiel was standing under a light post. Dean was a little surprised he was still there. He almost figured that Castiel was kidding and was just going to leave. He looked still disheveled as all hell, still sexy as fuck, even more so with how the light was hitting his features. Sure they weren't having sex tonight, Dean would believe that when it happened. He walked over to Castiel who grinned a little shyly.

"Take me home tonight?" Castiel asked, well more like sang.

"Dude I love classic rock, but no Eddie Money."

"I'm shocked you know who sings that." Dean just shrugged. They stood there in awkward silence before Castiel said, "Well I took a cab here so do you have a car?"

"Oh yeah, my baby's over here," Dean replied while heading over to his beautiful Impala. Dean assumed that Castiel would follow him so he didn't even look back, instead when he reached his beauty he ran his fingertips lovingly across the glossy exterior. A small happy little sigh escaped his lips, Dean truly loved this car.

"You know Winchester we're not having sex but if we did it'd probably be in that car," Castiel huffed while heading over to the passenger side. Castiel stood there for a moment and waited for Dean to get in and slide over to unlock his side. When Castiel pulled the door handle he was careful with Dean's baby and that made him smile. Castiel slid into the car with all the grace of a wet cat, he was all limbs and awkwardness. "Wow this car sits low... It's beautiful though."

"Yeah," Dean ran his hand over the dashboard, "She really is. So where to hot stuff?"

"I live in the Pleasant View apartment complex."

"Wow those are pretty nice for a college kid."

"My parents pay for it," Castiel shrugged as Dean put the car in gear and drove off. The beginning of the ride was in silence, Dean wanted to begin some sort of conversation but Castiel just had his head leaned up against the window watching the city move by. Dean wanted to ask if they weren't going to have sex what the hell were they going to do? Was Castiel just using Dean for a ride home since he took a cab? Was this all just some crazy plan of this weirdo to embarrass Dean? There were too many questions going on so Dean pushed in a cassette and let ACDC take over.

"Wow so you really do love classic rock?" Castiel asked.

"It's the only music worth listening too. Sure Sammy says I need to listen to something from this century but Sammy can fuck off." Castiel looked up from the window and tilted his head at Dean.

"This 'Sammy' guy is totally right, but classic rock does have its merits."

"What're you some music expert?"

"Well I was a music theory major before my parents made me switch to something more practical. Like goddamn economics." Castiel groaned. Dean could read the whimsical tone when he said musical theory poor guy couldn't study what he wanted. That would suck, sure Dean was going for business management and accounting so that he could help Bobby and maybe even take over someday, but that was his choice since he then would still be able to work on cars. "It's not so bad, take a left at the entrance my building is the second on the right hand side." Dean complied used his turn signals and everything. "I like numbers too music just had a frivolity to it and I enjoyed pissing my parents off with it."

"Yeah was I'm going for something practical too."

"But you probably chose that."

"True," Dean conceded as he put the car in park. The apartment building was pretty nondescript, just a plan brick building with some hedge bushes by the front. The sidewalk didn't have holes in it or major cracks. The building looked pretty well maintained, and it should because it was a legit apartment complex. They didn't do discounts for college students like some of the other buildings around here, Pleasant View was mostly for families and young professionals, Castiel's parents must be pretty loaded to pay for this out of pocket. Dean shook those thoughts away, rich parents wouldn't that be bitchin?

They sat there for a moment, quiet nothing really to be said. Someone needed to make a move and Dean didn't want to be it. He wasn't certain why Castiel brought him back here, they weren't gunna fuck so what the hell did Castiel want with him? Dean wanted to fidget but no he wasn't going to lose his cool in front of this guy. Instead he turned the car off and put his keys in his pocket. Okay maybe that was making the first move, being cocky and assuming that Castiel was going to invite him up.

"So want to come up maybe smoke a joint and just chill?" Castiel asked.

"Wait what?" Dean whipped his head and looked over at Castiel. He didn't look like the type of person who smoked, but hell he didn't look like someone who originally was going to school for music theory, Castiel was just a ball of surprises. "You are totally not as adorable as Jo made you out to be."

"I just suck at making new friends. I'm actually very awesome once you get to know me," Castiel remarked while he grabbed the handle and began to shuffle out of the car. "Come on Winchester you wanna chill or what?"

Dean grinned, he hadn't been high since the last time him and Ash hung out which was... shit Dean needed to call Ash it'd been awhile. He slid out of his car smooth as fuck, trying to look pretty fuckable if Dean was honest with himself. Sometimes smoking could lead to sexy time, but also he could be passed out in a bowl of cheetos there was a fifty-fifty chance here.  Still he was trying to look as good as possible, it wasn't fair that Castiel was standing there all dreamy and what not.

"So which one is yours?" Dean asked while walking around the car to meet Castiel.

"Third floor, 36 F, follow me." Castiel turned and walked toward the door, he punched in some code and the door unlocked. Dean totally didn't trying to see what the code was, that would've been nosey as hell. But he did see there was a 6 and a 2 punched in. Man he was a nosey bastard.

Once the door unlocked it lead into one of the typical apartment set ups, the stairs inside the building apartments lined up, the decor was pretty understated just a tan carpet with cream walls. Not much to say about, but still nicer than some of the dorms on campus. Dean followed Castiel up the stairs and he totally did not look at Castiel's ass, which was completely covered by that damn trench coat. They went up two flights and then Castiel walked up to 36F pulled out his keys, unicorn key chain _really_ , and turned the lock. Dean tried to level out his breathing, he didn't know why he was getting so excited. This total dickwad had said no sex, so sex was off the table so he wasn't sure why he was so amped up.

Dean followed Castiel into the apartment and took in his surroundings. It was not at all what he expected, sure the whole cream wall and tan carpet extended into the apartment, but there was paintings and posters everywhere. It was almost if Castiel was trying to cover the cream up to where it didn't show through. Even with all the things hanging it still looked like a grownups apartment, all of Castiel's posters were in frames and it looked like his knick knacks were staged in that I totally know what I'm doing kind of way. Castiel swept in and threw his trench over the back of a dark brown lounge chair. Dean looked all around trying to take in the hangings.

There were a lot of band posters framed. All sorts of musicians everywhere and all sorts of bands. Dean spotted a Grateful Dead, Garth Brooks (really country Castiel?), Twenty One Pilots, and other bands Dean had never even heard of. It was weird seeing all those different mash ups placed throughout the room but it had a weird kind of charm to it. Like he could see that Castiel was a guy of varied interests and was that Metallica? Awesome. When Dean finally turned from the posters and artwork he met Castiel's eyes and saw the glare that was focused on him.

"Ya know not for nothing Cas, but the last time someone looked at me like that I got laid."

"Cas?" Castiel blinked and shook himself, as if shocked by the nickname.

"Yeah Castiel is a mouth full," Dean replied while moving to sit down. The couch was light tan leather with navy throw pillows. The room had lush feel to it with the furnishing which was an odd match to all the posters and knick knacks and Dean had a strong feeling that Cas didn't buy the furniture.

"Well... It's better than the usual," Cas sighed settling himself on the other side of the couch, facing Dean but still about a cushion widths away.

"What's the usual?"

"Ugh it's Cassie," Castiel muttered. He reached over to the coffee table to grab a little box. Castiel opened the box and pulled out a small pipe and a bag of weed and Dean couldn't believe how serious Cas had been about getting high. Castiel busied himself with getting everything prepared and Dean took in more of what he could see in the apartment. Castiel had a flat screen TV that hung across from them, good sized Dean figured either a 48 inch or maybe 52 inch, a nice sound system set up under the TV with speakers placed about the room. He had bookcase along one wall filled with all sorts of books from ratty paper backs to college texts and one shelves was filled records. Like old school vinyl and everything. Overall the room was cozy but also expensive looking.

Castiel grabbed a little remote and hit a few buttons and room filled soft music. Dean wasn't sure what was playing it had a modern rock feel to it, but Dean had never heard it before. "I hope you're okay with something besides classic rock." Castiel said while taking the pipe to his lips. Damn those pink lips all full and slightly chapped but still sexy as hell. Watching Cas take a hit lit something up inside of Dean making his chest tight. Damn this guy was hot, but he also was someone he just felt comfortable around. Dean wasn't used to that natural sort of feeling. Usually he felt like he had to fake it until he made it, but this silence just felt so good between them.

The music pulsed softly and Dean caught the words, _Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness,_ what the hell was Cas listening to. He almost asked when Castiel handed him the pipe and sat back into the couch. He let his head fall back and Dean caught the awesome sight of his neck, it was all hot and strong looking, like someone just needed to bite it. Instead he just took the pipe and took a hit. He tried, valiantly, not to cough but he failed. Castiel looked up to give him a sidelong grin, like he was fucking better than Dean or some shit like that.

"You okay there Winchester?"

"Yeah," Dean ground out, he went back and took another hit this time he didn't cough. "What the hell are we listening too?"

"Uhh right now, it's Fall Out Boy." Castiel took the pipe. "This playlist has a mix of all sorts of stuff. It's pretty much from 2000 until now." Dean just nodded and grabbed the pipe back, he finished off the bowl and set it on the coffee table. Cas didn't go to grab it, instead he turned his body to Dean and propped his head up with his elbow on the back of the couch. He looked just so damn casual whereas Dean felt like a fidgety nutcase.

"So what's on your mind Cas?"

"Want to play twenty questions?"

"Ugh that was a stupid ass game as a kid," Dean remarked. Although part of him was dying a little bit to get to know this dark hair enigma. This guy who had the Roadhouse fooled into thinking he was some shy innocent guy, when in actuality he was a Tinder swiping, music loving, pot smoking hot as fuck guy.

"Okay how about five questions each and then we go from there?" Cas asked his blue eyes bored into Dean.

Yeah those eyes were going to be the death of Dean Winchester.

"Alright," he conceded, "You ask first."

"Well before my first official question," he began, "You want a drink Dean?" Dean nodded and Cas got up and walked into the kitchen area. Like most apartments it's was tiny but looked nicely furnished as well. Dean fiddled with his thumbs and when Cas returned he handed Dean a beer and settled back into his previous position.

Dean was hella curious about what Castiel had to ask him. After all Castiel had asked him here without evening knowing the guy. There was a brief moment of silence while the songs changed over, once again something Dean had never heard before but it had a rebellious quality to it.

"Where are you from?"

"Lawrence, it's about 45 minutes away from here."

Castiel nodded then took a sip of his beer. "How old are you?"

"Just turned twenty one this past January." Castiel hmmed and continued to stare at Dean as if debating on his next question.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue." Shit when did blue become Dean's favorite color? He was pretty damn sure that before he took a swim in those eyes tonight it would've been red or something.

"Blue's good, it has nothing on green though," Castiel replied. He took another drag of beer before he continued. "If a chicken had lips could it whistle?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"Answer it Winchester."

"Sure... I guess... I don't fucking know," he laughed and took a swig himself. Sure it was a totally ridiculous question but it worked how Castiel figured it would, it broke down the atmosphere and made it comfortable again.

"I'll save my last one for later," Castiel began, "You can start yours if you want."

Dean had no idea what he wanted to ask. Right now he was in the weird limbo of feeling just so damn good from the weed and also just oddly at ease. Castiel was pretty cool and he was slowly realizing that he would be okay just chilling with the guy every so often, this was good, no sex was fine. He debated on being straightforward and simple like Cas started with but all those thoughts went out the window when-- "It's this Justin Beiber?!"

"You're wasting your first question on that?" Cas chuckled and took another drink looking so goddamn smug, "Yeah his new stuff according to my sister is 'banger after banger' so she added it to my music collection."

"That's absolutely terrible."

"The worst part was when I took her to see him in concert. I mean it wasn't the worst ever but it wasn't life changing or anything."

Dean just open mouth gapped at Castiel. How could this cool suave guy in front of him suffer through a Beiber concert? "I bet you're a secret fan."

"Dean I enjoy music of all forms just like I enjoy books. It's all a study of life and current trends." After that it was like Castiel's whole face lit up, he shuffled over on the couch getting a little closer to Dean. "If you look back through all the trends you can really see how life was and what's important to people. Also by one's interest in certain genres there's a lot you can tell about a person and to me I find that highly interesting."

"So what does classic rock say about me?" Dean asked. Castiel tilted his head, fuck that was cute. Dean shook himself slightly, no they're going to become friends.

"I would say that you have a longing for something that's passed. That nostalgia is something you crave and find comfort in," Cas licked his lips before continuing, "That someone you love or care for deeply also enjoys that era and it gives you a sense of belonging with that." Dean tried to hide how deep Castiel was getting, all this from a genre. "It also tells me that you're masculine in a way that doesn't shy from older school values... That is if you also enjoy some of the ballads from that era."

"Well shit Cas... that was..."

"Profound?" Castiel's grin was wicked, as if he knew how well he hit some things about Dean.

"I guess. Anyways my turn question wise, what's your favorite genre?"

Castiel shook his head, "Don't have one. I like everything."

"Dude c'mon I think you maybe a secret country fan you have a Garth Brooks poster for fuck's sake."

"Country music tells a colloquial story that I enjoy," Castiel said a matter-of-factly. "Plus he's sold more records than many modern artists and sold out many shows. It was interesting when I went and saw him play and hear all the stories people related to his music."

"You went to his show?"

"One question left Dean," Cas said finishing his beer, "Yes when he came to St. Louis it was such a big deal I had to see what the commotion was about."

"Are you from St. Louis?"

"Yes and my turn now. If a chicken had lips..." Castiel paused thoughtfully before he began back up again, "Would it whistle?"

Dean let out a roaring laugh. He hadn't expected that for his last question. "You already asked that Cas!"

"Shit I might be higher than I thought!"

After they both laughed for awhile Dean wasn't sure where to go from here. He felt good, not high out of his mind or anything and when he pulled out his phone and saw the time he was shocked as how late it had gotten. He still had his morning class and as much as he'd love to sit here and shoot the shit with this cool, yet weird guy he did need to actually attend his class. It was like Castiel was a mind reader, he stood up and collected their bottles and then turned off the music.

"It's late," he said as he walked toward the kitchen area. Dean rubbed the back of his neck then stood up stretching his body out. Which Cas totally didn't take a peek at. It was a little heartbreaking.

"We should...hang again?" Dean didn't stutter... much. He walked over to the door, Castiel came from the kitchen to the door as well. If this had been a night that Dean was trying to pick someone up this would be the kiss moment maybe make out and head to the bed moment, but instead they just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

Finally Castiel broke the gaze and grabbed the door handle to let Dean out. He smiled, it was all gummy and gorgeous and panty dropper for sure this guy. "Sure I'll see you next Thursday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to keep updating this as frequently as I can... it's just my work schedule is so weird...  
> My Castiel is a little different maybe a bit more eccentric. I wanted to find a way to show how interested and in love with humanity he is and usually I write while listening to music so I figured instead of the usual book route many go for me is\t was music in all of it's forms. My Castiel is also from St. Louis because I am, which makes writing about his history a little easier to me because I know the area. Yes I know Jimmy came from Pontiac IL and I've driven through there a few times but i don't know it like I know the Lou.
> 
> Also all the kudos so far THANK YOU!!! It's very sweet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Clarence," Meg drawled. Hearing her voice was an instant cure for all of Castiel's worries. Knowing that his bestie still had his back and that things were the same as before he left just soothed him in ways he'd never expected.  
> "Hello beautiful," he began "I was missing you so I figured I see how Meg land is."  
> "Well besides the rampage and murder here in our wonderful home town, I'm great Clarence."

Castiel was not losing his mind waiting for Thursday night. Sure he was craving those meaty morsels from heaven, but Friday morning Castiel had realized that he hadn't given Dean his phone number. He thought about getting on Tinder and sending him a message but he didn't want to send the _wrong_ message. Sure Dean Winchester was one of the hottest guys he'd ever seen before. Sure Dean had the air about him that said he was a genuine good person. Sure his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green Castiel had ever seen.

And goddamn his ass in those jeans.

Castiel groaned and looked at the time on his computer. It was 3:30pm and he was stuck at his uncle's office until 5:00pm. He banged his head against the desk of his cubicle and just laid there in misery for a few moments. Getting off work could not get here soon enough. He debating on leaving straight from work or going home and changing first. That looked like trying didn't it? Ugh he groaned loudly again.

"Hey Castiel," Kevin leaned around the cubicle. God love Kevin, his savior here at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. He had talked his uncle into giving the whiz kid from the Roadhouse a job for Kevin's benefit and also so that Castiel wasn't the only college aged person around. Sure Kevin was quiet and diligent about getting his work done but he was also someone who would talk to Castiel. "You doing okay over there?" Kevin asked.

"I'm dying Kevin," Castiel began, "My life is ending one expense sheet at a time." Kevin grinned then rolled his chair over to Castiel's cubicle. He looked on Castiel's screen and then ruffled through some of his papers.

"This is easy Castiel, pop your headphones in and I'll message you if any of the bosses come over." Once again thank god for Kevin. The worst part of working at Sandover was the lack of noise beyond clicking keys and ringing phones. There was no melody to soothe him, no story to let his mind wander over. Kevin often did this for Castiel if their workload wasn't huge. It was like a tiny little godsend that Castiel couldn't be more grateful for. He smiled his thanks and grabbed his ear buds.

Castiel just turned on his phone's playlist to shuffle as per usual. After a few lines of the first song, it was some pop artist, he paused then grabbed his phone. He changed the playlist to classic rock and let a goofy smile spread across his face. He was not listening to that just because of Dean Winchester. Okay maybe it was _all_ about Dean Winchester but that was neither here nor there right now. The music gave him a sense of peace and focus and Castiel went back to pleasing his family and running the goddamn numbers again.

By time 5:00pm had rolled around Kevin had only had to interrupt his music only once. His uncle Zachariah had stopped by to ask Castiel if he had heard from his father lately. Which he hadn't and responded in kind. Zachariah then bullshitted for a moment about how Castiel was going to save the family so much money with his magic at the numbers. He'd nodded and smiled then just went back to work. Zachariah liked it best when Castiel was busy like a bee.

"You getting burgers again tonight Castiel?" Kevin asked while collecting his things. Castiel was doing the same, shoving papers into his briefcase and slinging his trench coat over his shoulders.

"It is a Thursday tradition."

"Oh I know I just..." Kevin's face was turning beat red. Oh lord Kevin wanted girl help again.

"Kevin," Castiel began moving over to his friend and grabbing him square in the shoulders, "If she likes you she will want to meet in person. You need to just ask her." Kevin had been talking to some girl online for a few weeks but he'd never closed the deal. Kevin also thought that Castiel was god's gift to women since many of the ladies in the office threw themselves at him. No that was because he was the boss's nephew... and maybe he was a little hot.

"Come on Castiel you know I'm not that smooth!"

"Seriously Kevin any woman would love to actual sex with you, not just sexting."  He dropped his hand from Kevin's shoulders and patted his arm gently. "Besides I kind of promised someone I'd see them today." The guys headed towards the elevator and this time Kevin gave Castiel and huge grin.

"Yeah I heard from Jo that you left with Dean Winchester."

"You know I got you this job so you could leave the Roadhouse not wallow in its gossip."

"Oh Castiel it was so juicy Jo texted me," Kevin retorted and pushed the button so oh god yes they were leaving. The elevator played that usual elevator crap but at least it was real noise. So now the Roadhouse was talking about Castiel and Dean, well it was nothing. Castiel just felt a connection and he missed having friends. Sure he had Kevin but with Meg and Balthazar back home in St. Louis his main crew felt so far away. He felt that odd spark of _He gets me_ when Dean sat down across from him.

It reminded him of when he was seven and had met Meg at a church event. They had just clicked and it worked for Castiel. Before Meg he didn't have any friends if you counted his older brother Gabriel and younger sister Anna. But no one his age seemed to get him. Meg had, she had walked over to the swing set he was looking for Easter eggs by and pulled his sports coat; their eyes met and Castiel saw that thorny pain in her eyes and knew he was hooked.

Sure that had meant that Meg was his first love as well, but luckily for them that didn't hinder their friendship.

"Uhh earth to Castiel?" Kevin was waving his hand in front of his face, that whole comical way and everything. "Time to leave the elevator," Kevin indicated and then stepped out. Castiel shook himself and followed suit. They parted ways at the front and Castiel called a cab. He decided on the car ride to call Meg, she should be free. Hopefully.

After giving the driver his address he pulled out his phone and Meg answered on the third ring. He sighed so relieved that she had time for him.

"Hey Clarence," Meg drawled. Hearing her voice was an instant cure for all of Castiel's worries. Knowing that his bestie still had his back and that things were the same as before he left just soothed him in ways he'd never expected.

"Hello beautiful," he began "I was missing you so I figured I see how Meg land is."

"Well besides the rampage and murder here in our wonderful home town, I'm great Clarence." He rolled his eyes are her comment. The area they grew up in St. Louis was super nice and rich and she had absolutely no reason to bitch. Well maybe being a nurse gave her a little room but Meg worked at a children's hospital.

"Well it's good to know that nothing's changed," he replied and fished out money for the driver at the same time. He left a great tip his parents still gave him a monthly allowance and his internship was paid so why not.

"Well I mean Cassie it is a Red October again."

"Megan you and I both know you don't watch sports."

"Don't you 'Megan' me and I do enjoy going to Ballpark Village lots of yummy guys down there," she huffed. He heard some shuffling. It sounded like Meg was getting ready for her shift. She usually worked the night shift but according to her that meant she made more than some of the other RNs.

"You and your yummy guys," Castiel unlocked his door, "Speaking of have you heard from Balthazar?"

"He emailed me last week said he was coming home for winter break. Something about his Nana still not feeling super fantastic so he was going to stay in London longer."

Oh Balthazar. With his history of screwing said besties at some point Balthazar was the pinnacle of that. He'd moved to St. Louis to live with his father and step mother around middle school and Castiel was sold. Being bisexual and going to an all boys school that had a sexy British transfer student was just a recipe for disaster. Balthazar was how Castiel had figured his sexuality was a lot more fluid than his parents and peers had liked.

But the fantastic summer him and Balthazar had finally given into each other was one of the best summers of his life.

"You're thinking about his dick," Meg accused.

"I am not!"

"You're thinking about someone's dick or pussy or whatever otherwise you wouldn't be calling me on Thursday night. That's burger night Clarence I know your ticks."

Castiel groaned. What was that the millionth time today? He wandered about his apartment for a moment before walking into his bedroom. Yeah he was going to change and look less like the accountant he was. "Okay there is a dick."

"I knew it! Wear your dark skinny jeans...the True Religion ones."

"I returned those Meg."

"Whatever. Anyways dark skinny jeans and a simple, but tight v-neck."

"You want me to dress like 'Zar?"

"He gets all the ladies and men Clarence. Shut up and listen to me. You're hot as fuck and look better when you show off that body," she huffed. His smile grew bigger and bigger. God he missed this and needed it here in KC. "Is that Celine Dion in the background?"      

Castiel didn't even realized he'd turned on the music system and sure enough My Heart Will Go On was playing. He must've been listening to love songs last...Ugh sappy much. "Yes it is. She has beautiful voice." Meg tried to interject but he continued, "I don't care what Balthazar has poisoned you with that song along with Leo and Kate saved that movie."

"I can't believe I lost my virginity to you Castiel."

"Wow real name you must be disappointed."

"Shut up Clarence and get yourself all sexied up and send me a picture of this guy. I'd prefer it nude but I will accept just dick pics. It's for my collection you know."

"You're disgusting," he laughed.

"You love me." And with that she hung up. He was so happy he called her. He needed to take a weekend away and go see Meg. It was just always so hard to leave when he did go home. Sure his parents were always a pain but seeing her along with Anna was always a treasure. And if Balthazar was home it was even better. He sighed again and faced his closet. There were some very fancy designer clothes his parent's insisted he own, but instead he grabbed some no name jeans (super tight) and a navy v-neck he'd bought at Target.

Music drifted in softly and ugh he was done with love songs. Why had he chosen that yesterday? Oh yeah he was in the mood for something smooth. Right now he wanted to get pumped but before he selected a different playlist Reo Speed Wagon came on. It stopped him in his tracks. It was Keep on Loving You and for some reason he was just stuck. He stood there in his boxers and stared at the speakers before turning the music up way too loud, (he knew his neighbor's would complain but fuck it) he began to sway with the music. For some reason Dean came to mind, like it was a song that Dean would enjoy. Castiel couldn't carry a tune for the life of him, but he found himself flopping on his bed just screaming out the lyrics. _I don't want to sleep, I just want to keep on loving you._

He was so fucked tonight.

He got up dressed and looked himself over. Okay Meg was right he looked banging. He took a selfie and sent it to her and she replied with a shit ton of winking emojis. Okay look hot complete. Don't fall in love with your potential KC best friend was the next step. He arranged an Uber while listening to some more Reo Speed Wagon, for some reason it just felt right. He may have listened to Keep on Loving You more than once, but that was totally acceptable right? He needed to get the fantasy out of his head.

Castiel needed a friend more than he needed someone to fuck and forget about. Friends were so much harder to keep, finding a willing body well that wasn't rocket science. And he was already notorious about fucking things up whether it be fucking them and ruining the friendship or just never finding that moment of Zen together.

When his ride arrived he gave the address for the Roadhouse and sat the back willing his butterflies to fucking die. The girl driving looked at him the rearview mirror and asked, "You cool with music?" He nodded and she turned his radio on. Taylor Swift played and he grimaced a little bit. He wasn't a huge T-Swift fan at all but he understood the appeal of her and all that jazz. He remembered how Anna had begged him to go along with her to the concert and how he couldn't say no. How could he have with her big eyes and begging. It was a cool show, he just felt like a total pedophile being the only twenty something guy there.

It didn't take long for him to get the Roadhouse, only about fifteen minutes from his apartment. He paid and thanked the driver told her to have a good night and stepped out. He really should've taken the car his parent's had offered him but Castiel loved public transportation, so many people to observe and when he was listening to music the way he saw that world was just... He got it. He understood why being alive and being a part of this whole human machine was just amazing.

Okay game over and introspection and all that jazz. It was show time, he was going to see Dean and they were going to have playful banter and get to know each other and goddamnit he was going to get a delicious cheeseburger if that plan didn't pan out. He squared his shoulders and walked into the bar and grill. Dean was bent over serving some table to his left and sweet baby Jesus was that ass the most divine thing Castiel had ever seen.

No Castiel you need friends he reminded himself. He stood there awkwardly for a moment hoping that Dean would see him and seat him before Jo or someone else did. Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky. Jo bounced over to him and he smiled, the sweet I'm totally innocent smile, and she returned it.

"Heya Castiel," she greeted. He nodded and she indicated toward a table in the corner, the same one as last week. Did that mean he still could get Dean? He liked Jo well enough but she was just so efficient at her job so there wasn't much time to mingle.

"How are you Jo?" he inquired.

"Oh I'm great Castiel, you know me I love busy nights." And he knew she did. When he'd been there before on slow nights she didn't have that usual glow to her that she was sporting right now. Jo seemed like such a sweet girl, often times Castiel wondered why he handed really befriended her. Well he knew why, to Jo he was just usually the weirdo in the trench coat ordering burgers and stealing Kevin away. Plus Jo just was so busy there was never time for chit chat. "Would you like the usual?"

He sat down and smiled at her, hoping it was full of charm and not awkward and creepy. Meg said at times he had a creeper's smile. He nodded and she winked before bouncing away. Okay so he probably was going to have Jo tonight which was just fine but ugh he had dressed so nice for Dean and stop that train of thought Castiel Novak. He scanned the restaurant and didn't see Dean. Maybe he was in the kitchen? With a sigh he pulled out his phone and scrolled through Facebook.  He sifted through his family's posts and a few lost schoolmates, he clicked on a link that Meg had posted and grinned at the cute cat photo. Oh Meg such a ray of--

"Hey hot stuff," Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. The cat photo grin turned into an all out smile at the sight of Dean.

"I am neither 'hot' nor made of 'stuff' Dean," he said turning to look fully at Dean. Goddamn did he look good in the black henly and tight jeans he was wearing. But no, they're going to be friends and that's what Castiel needs.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you're made of some stuff," Dean joked and squeezed his shoulder before moving to the seat opposite of Castiel. He turned the chair around and set with his arms across the back. Hot damn. "Anyways I see Jo snatched you but I've got a few minutes."

"That's wonderful to know that this establishment does offer breaks."

"Nope I'm just hiding for a second," Dean laughed. "How was your week?"

"Great... No not great it sucked I worked went to class and did nothing of import."

"Sounds magical Cas."

"You wouldn't know magical if it bit you in the ass Winchester," Jo groaned walking over to the table. She set down Castiel's tea and turned placing her hands on her hips to scrutinize Dean. "Don't you have tables?"

"Yeah and this one was supposed to be mine." Dean huffed while standing. He winked one more time at Cas then brushed past Jo. He poked her in the side and it was cute. Almost too cute as if those two had a thing and that thought crushed something inside of Castiel. Castiel swallowed those feelings and looked back at his phone trying to hide the distress on his face. Thoughts of Jo and Dean were crashing through his brain and oh how he did not want to think about it. Sure he wanted to just make friends with Dean but still it felt like something and--

Crush it Castiel. That's how you ruin so many potential friendships. He kept browsing through his phone, the usually lonely guy routine. Why did he leave St. Louis? He wanted freedom from his parents sure, and they only were willing to pay for him to go to a school that was still within driving distance and yeah KC was far but sometimes it felt too far. It was days like this at the Roadhouse that he wondered why he went out alone because then the loneliest came crashing in.

"Here you go Castiel." Jo set down his plate and gave him a once over. "So why did you ask Dean for a ride last week?" Castiel grabbed the juicy delicious burger and began to take a bite but stopped. When had he asked Dean for a ride home? Yeah he asked to hang out and oh that's what Dean must've told Jo.

"Well," he began grasping for something that would make sense to Jo and not make him look like a total creep. "Dean and I have met before Jo and I had heard about his car and wanted to see it." That would work. Everyone on campus knew that boy toy Winchester was a car stud. Lots of sorority girls on campus had giggled in halls about making out in the back seat of Winchester's ride and yeah if he was going to do anything with Dean it would be in the beautiful car.

"Oh yeah Dean and his _baby_ ," Jo made air quotes as she said it. She smiled and giggled too. "I remember when that thing was a piece and he had to rebuild her Uncle Bobby was so pissed that he kept whining about it." She sighed and shifted on her feet again. "Anyways Castiel I'll let you eat, it's great to see you."

"Thank you Jo." And with that he dove into the most delicious burger he's ever tried. Growing up with such strict parents who had their image to maintain most of Castiel's life had been healthy this and low fat that. Work out schedules and after school activities. Sure he had snuck around with Meg and Balthazar to explore the outside world. But when he tried the Roadhouse cheeseburgers he knew what love was. They were so moist and the cheese the right kind of gooey and Castiel knew that this was gluttony defined.

He enjoyed this evenings once he had that meaty slab of heaven. The world blurred out and he just let himself enjoy something. No thoughts about what was going to happen after school, no worrying about his shitty job at this uncle's business and no stress about how lonely life could be at times. When he was eating those burgers it was just pure happiness. Pure moments of Castiel just being Castiel. He was so lost in his indulgence he didn't notice when Dean sat back down.

"Okay so Jo said I can leave whenever," Dean said and Castiel looked up. Dean was smiling and leaning on the table just watching Castiel.

"Do you want to go somewhere Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work's been crazy but I'm still working on this I promise! I didn't figure getting promoted would be so tough sometimes... Anyways thank you for all the kudos! It really means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little AU that I like to scribble about. The first chapter is in a little different tense because I wanted to set up how they meet, but later chapters will have a more present feeling. I intend to switch between Dean and Castiel's POV but I enjoy writing the Dean side a little more than Castiel. But we'll see. I've got a lot of little time stamps of this verse written up but i'd like to this going before those go up.
> 
> Also I do not have a beta so please if there's mistakes let me know! My usual beta doesn't like Destiel so she won't read this :(


End file.
